Omegle - Hetalia Crack Story Ft navybluellamas
by ItaliaDoesNotWant
Summary: Once upon a time... You: there was a guy called Germany. Stranger: Who liked potatoes. You: He had a brother who once ate his potatoes. Stranger: This brother was called Prussia, who was also rather fond of potatoes. You: Prussia did an experiment with putting a shit ton on beer into the potatoes, and his brother and himself both got really, really drunk. Stranger: They were


Once upon a time...

**You:** there was a guy called Germany.

**Stranger:** Who liked potatoes.

**You:** He had a brother who once ate his potatoes.

**Stranger:** This brother was called Prussia, who was also rather fond of potatoes.

**You:** Prussia did an experiment with putting a shit ton on beer into the potatoes, and his brother and himself both got really, really drunk.

**Stranger:** They were so drunk that they stole one of Polands ponies and rode them to Canada.

**You:** Canada got very scared, and he phoned up his brother America, who came over, also dragging a very grumpy British tsundere with him.

**Stranger:** America and the British tsundere, who was also known as England, were very annoyed by this sight as they had been playing a very heated game of monopoly at the time.

**You:** (Oooh, "heated" :3) Canada climbed in his brother's head, literally. He was curled round his freaking face. HOW?! Anyway, Italy (North) decided to come at that exact moment with a massive tub of pasta.

**Stranger:** (I don't think they want to disclose any information about their 'monopoly' game XD) The smell of pasta gathered everyone's attention, despite them being uitenconfused at the Italians sudden presence.

**You:** (Aww. France would like in on it though~) Romano fell through the ceiling, covered in tomato sauce, into the pot of pasta (That was big enough to fit a fully grown person, even freakin Russia or something) and shouted "THIS PASTA NEEDS TOMATO AWESOMENESS! NOW IT'S COMPLETE!"

**Stranger:** Everyone screamed so loud that all the other countries woke up from their slumber. The rest of the countries ended up riding many of Polands ponies to find their way there, most of them being very vexed at being woken up. (Hehe, maybe Hungary and Japan had some cameras installed :3)

**You:** (Of course they would, after all, they ARE Hungary and Japan 3) Russia jumped throguh the ceiling all like "VODKA" n stuff. Spain nosebleeds at the sight of Romano. Prussia all liek "Dis da best sheit evur" Russia then all like "kolkolkolraepkolkolkol" and then tsundere man finally shouts "ER MAH BLODDY GAWDE WILL EVERYONE JUST FECKIN GO BACK TO BED!? YOU RUINED MY CHANCE OF SMEXY TIEM WITH 'MURICA"

**Stranger:** Americas face goes completely red. Canada looks completely mortified. France laughes at the tsundere mans or England's confession. Hungary gets a nosebleed. Russia Germany and Prussia are singing drunkly.

**You:** England is also drunk for some apparent reason 3 Austria burst into the room in only his boxers and a bunch of glowsticks on him "GERMAN SPAEKEL PARTY! QUICK, PRUSSIA, GERMANY, STRIP AND GRAB SOME OF MY GLOWSTICKS!"

**Stranger:** (I still need to listen to German sparkle party) Everyone goes completely crazy and America and a very drunk England continue their indecent activities; Italy goes to space and comes back with rainbow coloured hair and Hungary as well as Japan, faint after observing (secretly) England and Americas activities.

**You:** (I'm listening to it right now XD) France decides that he wants to make a threesome with the USUK duo, and desperately tried to convince Alfred. Somewhere else, Belarus is trying to rape Russia, who's trying to rape China, who's trying to revive Japan.

**Stranger:** (Oh wow, I'll probably watch it later :D) Japan wakes up and China is relieved despite Russia's advances upon him but Russia then averts his attention to Belarus and squeals in fear before driving off on a motorcycle. France and America are debating over whether a threesome should take place and England is too drunk to partake in the conversation.

**You:** England decides to do some magic, and he turns France into a frog. Grinning in triumph, he turned to Alfred and said "How about a Frogsome?" (ohh, the puns are reaal) then he throws France-frog out the window and continues doing *bleep* with America.

**Stranger:** France, who is now a frog is desperately searching for a way to turn back but he fails, sadly. Canada accidentally walks in on a now very embarrassed England and America and faints, America ignores his poor brother and continues having his fun with England. Hungary, is still hiding and spying on the two, recording everything for future reference.

**You:** Japan, now alive, join Hungary in their yaoi filming session. Prussia came and stole Canada, and invaded his vital regions. Austria and Germany got high off of beer and rainbows and went on a sparkle spree.

**Stranger:** Italy, finds himself camouflaging with practically everything because it was covered in rainbows. The night is crazy and everyone is practically high, even Latvia, who was swimming in lemon juice. The sparkle spree becomes the centre of attention and soon the whole world is having a sparkle/rainbow party.

**You:** Timeskip to after everyone fell asleep, and the next morning.

**You:** (Too lazy w)

**Stranger:** (XD oh well, the night can't have gone on forever could it?) In the morning England found himself in Americas bed with a massive headache and he's lacking in clothing :p. Most of the countries are extremely hung over a miserable, all sleeping in a large hotel in Canada. France is still a frog, which leaves many people a little confused as to how he got that way. ( I love how random this story is, we should do another one sometime)

**You:** (Ikr XD Do you have an account like or something? Also, could I post this on a site somewhere? It's too funny XD) Romano wakes up covered in tomatoes, and throws a massive hissy fit at his poor brother and Spain about his current appearance. Canada and England's asses really hurt.

**Stranger:** (I do have a account. The name is 'navybluellamas' quite random I know Sure I don't mind if you post it :D My fanfiction account is quite new but that's no problem. Just PM me I guess :)) Poor Italy is also quite baffled at his strange hair colour. Spain, much to Romanos irritation, cannot stop laughing. England and Canada are very embarrassed but also secretly pleased at the events of the previous night, even though they had hangovers and aching backsides.

**You:** (Awesome! I'll PM you. My name on it is 'ItaliaDoesNotWant') England and Romano decided to go be tsunderes somewhere, and their 'lovers' had a random conversation about something, probably who was 'bigger' *winkwink*


End file.
